Electrical distributors are known which comprise at least one conductor for conveying the electric energy supplying the current consumers, at least a second conductor for conveying electric control signals and/or for receiving information about the state of the current consumers, and at least one central control unit comprising means for transmitting, receiving, storing and processing coded information for controlling the start-up or the shut-down of the current consumers.